1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to couplers for fiber optic communications, and more particularly couplers for two way communications on the same fiber optic cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past fiber optic cables were used to transmit energy in only one direction. Separate transmitters and receivers were used on different fiber optic cables for two way communication.